tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Template talk:Fairuse
I see this template is used widely on game images. I doubt we'd be able to defend extensive reproduction of every single game image as such. Besides, we're covered under the NCSoft fansite regulations, so there's no need to claim fair use. Need to figure out how to handle the mislabeling. - Dashiva 16:50, 24 December 2007 (UTC) : I agree with you, the Fair Use is wrong licence for the images. : I was thinking about adding some general notice to all image pages (not by content, but changing the template for all image pages) that all images are covered by NCSoft fansite regulations licence until stated otherwise in the image description. And we add similar notice to the upload page and the problem should be covered. (at the same time we remove all the templates from the icons, maps and screenshots). : This solutions requires we are able to change the image page template (like we are able to change parts of the edit page). If we are unable to do so, some big notice and information on the upload page should be enough. : → Zarevak 17:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) : PS: I have concerns if unused images with will show up on page, because the template references the image itself. ::I've been using on the images I've uploaded as well. This more of a habit from other wikis than a legal consideration -- honestly I have no idea how images taken from the TR client/websites should be labeled. When comparing to WoWWiki, some images have no copyright statement, while some have a generic "copyrighted by Blizzard" notice. ::My suggestion is either a similar generic message (ex. "copyrighted by NCsoft"), or something more specific IF a legal citation can be found (which, going by what Zarevak said, would be something like "used as per the NCSoft fansite regulations licence," with a link to this licence). --Banns 18:58, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::: The licence is already mentioned at TaRapedia:Formatting/Images. The if and how of per-image notices is still up in the air, but fairuse at least is out of the loop. - Dashiva 01:43, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Whoa, nice. Got ahead of myself. Well, I'm all for that putting that licence notice on all images here. ::::Or, if the wiki software allows it, just linking the notice next to the "Wikia® is a registered service mark of Wikia, Inc. All rights reserved." notice at the bottom of the page, and then removing any current licence notices from images. Would save some work. ::::About Zare's concern whether "images with will show up on page," I've removed the self reference in the template. Hope that's OK, couldn't see much use for it anyway and either way it wouldn't have been an issue for long. --Banns 10:05, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Did a check now, and can confirm Fairuse is not clogging Unusedimages. Blanket license notice remains to be done. - Dashiva (talk) 20:56, 5 January 2008 (UTC)